


76. rough sex/pain

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [9]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: And Of Course - Freeform, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Rough Sex, sin.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Riko's not sure how far she can go to sate Yoshiko's wild side. (She actually goes pretty far.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> here ya go anon
> 
> EDIT: requests are still closed! Please don't send any more to my tumblr or I'm going to have to start deleting them!!

“Lily, you’re just too soft.”

 

Yohane’s statement was said with finality, as if those five words summed up the issue. Riko had been asking Yoshiko if something was wrong for weeks, wondering why Yoshiko was shying away from sex and obviously resisting the urge to roll her eyes whenever Riko tried to seduce her. For a while, Riko had thought that she had hurt Yoshiko or that she had suddenly become unattractive, but that didn’t seem to be the case. Apparently, she was...”too soft”? “What do you mean? My...thing...is hard every time we do it. I don’t have problems with that. Or, l-like, my skin? Is nice skin a turn-off for you? I like using moisturizers, so...”

 

Folding her arms, Yoshiko grumbled, “Mortals are such idiots...” Riko stood up and plucked her shirt off of the floor, pulling it over her head. She put her underwear on, too, pretty sure that her and Yohane wouldn’t be doing anything sexual that night. “I don’t mean your skin, or your...thing. I mean...you’re just too nice about it. I like having it all gentle and romantic and stuff, but it gets so  _ boring _ sometimes. Fallen angels aren’t meant to be all fluffy and sweet all of the time!”

 

That piqued Riko’s interest. “So, you want me to go faster, then?”

 

“No, you go plenty fast, I think. I just want you to be a little less gentle about it. You know,  _ grab _ me, or pull something, or bite-”

 

“What?! Are you insane? All of that stuff hurts,” Riko said. She flinched at the very thought of doing that! Who would want to be hurt on purpose? An even better question was, who would want to be hurt on purpose during sex? She had heard of people liking deviant things like that, but she never thought Yoshiko would be one of them.

 

“I know,” Yoshiko whispered, her eyes wild. Riko blinked in confusion as Yoshiko grabbed her hand, looking away sheepishly. “You don’t ever think about losing your inhibitions every now and then? Just  _ going _ and doing whatever you want? I’d let you do that, you know! Just...letting loose!”

 

Turning back, Riko curiously surveyed her lover’s face. Riko could take one look at Yohane’s burning cheeks and conclude that whatever she was trying to convey was really turning her on. Riko had never seen such a blatantly loving look from Yoshiko, and it almost made her uncomfortable...especially considering the circumstances. “Well, most of the things that I shouldn’t do aren’t good for me, so I don’t really think about doing them...”

 

“Oh, Lily. You’re insufferable. You’ve  _ never _ thought about...I don’t know, pinning me down and...kind of...p-pounding me...?”

 

“‘Pound’?! You make it sound like you want me to punch you,” exclaimed Riko, in shock. Just how far did this rabbit hole of Yoshiko’s go? She would do anything Yoshiko wanted, but none of the stuff she wanted sounded remotely pleasurable. “I don’t think I’m comfortable with this, Yocchan. I wouldn’t know what to do, anyway. Besides, hurting you just isn’t an option for me, I think.”

 

“Trust me! As a fallen angel, I’ve experienced  _ much _ worse things than a couple of scrapes! My fall from heaven was quite perilous, after all,” Yohane said, chuckling. Riko wasn’t at all convinced.

 

“I guess we could, but how do I know if I go too far? I don’t know if I’ll be  _ able _ to, but I want to be able to fall back on something,” Riko said anxiously. She had her eyes pointed at her hands; could she really  _ hurt _ Yoshiko with those?

 

“If it goes too far, I’ll say ‘angel stigma’, and we’ll stop.”

 

Riko thought it over a little bit more, weighing her choices. Before she could give Yoshiko an answer, she felt a hand fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Yoshiko was always insistent like that, jumping into things rather quickly. Riko couldn’t do anything but enjoy the ride, so she pulled her shirt over her head and flung it aside. Yoshiko kissed Riko’s jaw and began to paw at her erection through her underwear, causing Riko to choke back a groan. “Mmph...wait, Yocchan...”

 

Yohane blew air into her cheeks, then grumbled, “You’re supposed to be taking the lead, you know.”

 

“I don’t know what you want, exactly...?”

 

“I-I said a whole bunch of things earlier,” Yoshiko spluttered, half angry and half in disbelief. “Just rough me up a little, okay?”

 

_ What a vague statement, _ Riko thought sourly, biting back a sigh. For a couple of awkwardly silent seconds, Yoshiko continued to grope Riko, obviously impatient and waiting. Inhaling deeply, Riko quickly flipped them and pinned Yoshiko to the bed, her hands on Yoshiko’s wrists. Riko waited for a response, but Yohane just rolled her eyes. Riko prodded, “H-how was that?”

 

“You call  _ that _ rough? That’s so lame! Ugh, get off of me. I’m gonna go play Call of Duty or something.”

 

Riko blurted, “Wait!” Thinking fast, she shut her eyes tight and slapped Yohane across the cheek, flinching at the sound of her skin hitting Yoshiko’s. “Agh...sorry...”

 

When she opened her eyes, Yoshiko looked a bit amused. Part of Riko felt like Yohane was mocking her, but that was better than her getting frustrated. “Don’t apologize! You didn’t even hit me that hard! B-besides, it’s kind of lame when you just slap me like that.” Yoshiko must have spotted the confused look on Riko’s face, because she sighed dramatically and said, “What I mean is, I still want to have sex with you. If I wanted you to just hit me all night, I would’ve asked for that. Look, let’s start with kissing, okay?”

 

That warranted a relieved sigh from Riko. Kissing was something she could do. She leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Yoshiko’s, but was quickly met with a soft sigh that totally meant “you’re boring me”. Riko parted her lips and Yohane did the same, wrapping her arms around Riko and pulling her down closer. Her tongue slipped inside of Yoshiko’s mouth, and she moaned at the first taste, not-so-subtly grinding on Yoshiko’s thigh. It was nothing like the soft, tender kisses that Riko enjoyed sharing; they were fast-paced, sloppy, desperate. Curious, Riko searched out Yoshiko’s bottom lip and bit down as hard as she thought she could get away with. The reaction was instant: Yoshiko moaned a loud, high-pitched moan that made Riko’s gut coil.

 

_ So she really likes being bitten? _ Riko took her new information in stride, pulling away from their kiss. Breathless, she moved down to Yohane’s neck and began to lick and suck there, digging her teeth into a spot every now and then. Yoshiko was panting by then, and Riko felt the slightest bit proud at getting such strong reactions from her. However, it seemed like she had to step up her game. Yohane whispered, “I want more.”

 

Riko started to panic, just a little bit. She had been getting along just fine with kissing and biting, but she wasn’t exactly sure what else Yoshiko was expecting. Riko released Yoshiko’s wrists and wriggled out of her underwear, then crawled down Yohane’s body, stopping at her breasts. She placed one of her hands on Yoshiko’s breast, trying to be less gentle. She was used to a soft kneading motion, but she tried to be more grabby, even daring to pinch Yoshiko’s nipple. The sound of Yoshiko whimpering in pleasure was the sweetest thing Riko had ever heard, and she wanted to hear more. Next, she leaned down and took the other nipple into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue before rolling it between her teeth. Yoshiko thrusted her hips upwards at that, which told Riko that she was ready to move on.

 

Sitting back, Riko looked down at Yoshiko, unsure of what else to do again.  _ She mentioned me “pounding” her...so I guess I should just do that. It can’t be  _ that _ difficult. _ Riko surveyed Yoshiko’s body, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly. Gulping, she said, “Roll over.”

 

Too horny to question Riko, Yoshiko simply rolled onto her stomach and then rose to her hands and knees, looking back for approval. Riko lined the tip of her cock up with Yoshiko’s entrance. Just by merely rubbing against it, she could tell that Yoshiko was thoroughly enjoying her actions so far. In fact, she was trembling just from the feel of Riko grinding against her. Riko bit her lip as she gently moved her hips, relishing the squeal that Yoshiko let out when the head of her shaft slipped in. Yoshiko was moaning “yes” over and over again under her breath, shaking with anticipation, but Riko still wanted to try and do a little more experimenting. She braced herself and then lurched forward, burying herself in Yoshiko with one thrust. The force of it had Yoshiko reeling, and Riko could feel her walls tightening around her shaft.

 

Riko felt Yohane fall forward, her hands giving out beneath her, but Riko quickly acted; she grabbed a handful of Yoshiko’s long, navy blue locks, then twisted it around her hand, yanking Yoshiko’s head back and upwards so that she was forced to stay on all fours. The second Yoshiko was secured in her hands, Riko began to rock her hips. Her tempo was slow. She wanted to give Yoshiko a bit of reprieve, but she quickly found herself hungering for pleasure like she never had before. However, her conflicted emotions came to an abrupt stop when Yoshiko managed to croak, “Just fuck me...”

 

There was no part of Riko that could manage to resist. She pulled Yoshiko upward a bit more and started to speed up. Within seconds, her hips were moving on their own accord, dragging heat in and out of Yohane in a rabidly quick manner. However, the short, shallow thrusts soon weren’t enough for Riko, even if they made Yohane let out the cutest little squeaks. Riko let go of Yoshiko’s hair and she fell to the bed, clawing at the sheets like a cat in heat.

 

Riko dug her nails into Yohane’s hips and grinded her teeth desperately, trying to fit every inch of herself inside of Yoshiko’s passage with each thrust. Every time she went deeper, Yoshiko got louder, begging and pleading aimlessly. Riko felt like a wild animal, unable to control her need to be sated. All she could think about was being deeper and deeper inside, feeling more of Yoshiko’s slick warmth surrounding her. 

 

However, Yoshiko’s own enjoyment of their lovemaking didn’t escape her; Riko tried to be rougher with her thrusts, and soon enough, she was fucking Yohane with a steady rhythm that had her driving home with each movement of her hips. Riko knew that she was slamming into Yoshiko’s sweet spot over and over. The thought of it made her speed up, still trying to be as sharp and rough as possible. Yoshiko was definitely loving it, weakly attempting to push back against Riko. Her attempts were futile, though. With the way Riko was so brutishly fucking her, it was almost like Riko was doing nothing more than using her...and Riko didn’t find the concept  _ entirely _ unenjoyable.

 

Everything seemed to be hypersensitive. Riko felt as if every ridge of Yohane’s walls were caressing her, rubbing against her cock every time she was inside. The sound of the headboard bouncing off of the wall, the mattress squeaking, the lewd, wet smacking noises coming from where their hips met...every little noise fueled Riko even more, as if she were feeding off of their energy. Her favorite noises were the ones that Yoshiko made, though; she was reduced to nothing but screams, moans, and “Lily”. Riko could hear a little yelp with every thrust, and the sound made her cock throb.

 

However, Yoshiko finally said something coherent, after a few minutes of ruthless thrusts: “Hit me.”

 

At first, Riko wondered how she would be able to slap Yoshiko from where she was, but when she shifted her hands to cup Yoshiko’s plump ass cheeks, she quickly got the point. She kneaded them selfishly for a few seconds before rearing her hand back and bringing it down sharply, too in-the-moment to care about how much it hurt. “Like that?” Riko breathed.

 

“Yes, yes, but harder,” Yohane gasped, her speech slurred in ecstasy. Riko did as she was told, slapping Yoshiko’s ass again as hard as she could. Yoshiko cried out, and Riko felt her tense up beneath her fingertips. “Lily. Lily. Oh my god, Lily-”

 

“I know,” Riko whispered. Yoshiko was getting closer to the edge with every thrust, she could tell. However, their position felt a little bit too distant for Riko, too far from intimacy. She pulled out, quickly beginning to miss the feel of Yoshiko around her. Yoshiko must have felt the same; she began to wriggle her hips and whine. Riko resisted the urge to laugh and flipped her onto her back again, taking a good look at Yoshiko’s face. She was pink and coated in sweat, and if Riko wasn’t mistaken, she was almost drooling. “Yocchan...”

 

Yoshiko pulled Riko to her for a kiss in response, shutting her eyes tight. They feverishly made out for a few short seconds, but Riko quickly broke it off and parted Yohane’s legs forcefully. She quickly entered Yoshiko again and began thrusting wildly. She pushed Yohane’s legs back so that her knees were on either side of her head, thankful that her girlfriend was pretty flexible. Riko loved being face-to-face with Yohane, especially when she was making such beautiful expressions. Riko had never seen such a blissed out, mindless expression on Yohane’s face, and she couldn’t help but find it just a little bit hot that she was literally fucking Yoshiko’s brains out.

 

The friction between them became even more apparent when Yoshiko’s walls began to contract. It felt like she was pulling Riko in, and Riko wanted nothing more than to be inside of her, pushing as deep as she could with every thrust. Riko didn’t need words. Just feeling Yoshiko writhe beneath her was enough to tell her that Yoshiko was climaxing.

 

She came without any of her usual theatrics. Riko didn’t even hear any of the incessant sex babble that Yohane loved to spout off in the throes of her orgasm. Yohane arched her back, her whole body jerking. Riko didn’t stop,  _ couldn’t _ stop. She could feel her own climax building, and seeing Yoshiko reach her peak only fueled her.

 

However, even in that elated state of mind, Riko knew that Yoshiko had limits. Yohane was no doubt sensitive after a climax like that, and Riko didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable. Riko took one look at Yohane’s horny, open-mouthed expression and quickly pulled out again, grabbing Yoshiko’s hair and yanking her up again so that Yoshiko’s face was level with her glistening erection. Yohane grunted a little, but otherwise didn’t react, looking up at Riko curiously. “Grab my wrist if I go too fast,” Riko whispered. Yoshiko seemed to catch on immediately, opening her mouth wide. 

 

Riko grabbed a fistful of hair on either side of Yoshiko’s head and slid her member inside of Yoshiko’s mouth, sighing as soon as she felt Yoshiko’s tongue. Yohane’s mouth wasn’t as tight as her pussy, but it was so hot, and so wet, and Yoshiko’s tongue was pressing against the vein running up the side of her cockーit was all so fucking perfect.

 

It was something Riko had never considered doing beforeーafter all, it always seemed like something that would be degrading, or disrespectfulーbut at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to fuck Yohane’s face. On the other hand, Riko couldn’t help but notice that her vibrant fallen angel was unusually passive. Riko pulled away and said, “Hey, are you okay with this?”

 

“Now you ask my permission for things? This is a weird time to lose momentum,” Yoshiko mumbled. It wasn’t an answer, so Riko waited, her cock throbbing desperately. Yohane smirked a little, and Riko swallowed hard. “I’d like it...if you choked me on it.”

 

_ Holy crap. She didn’t just say that. No way. She didn’t just say that. _ However, she had, she totally had, and Riko wasn’t about to turn her down. Riko moved her hand to the back of Yohane’s head and pushed her cock in as deep as it would go, letting out a guttural moan that time. Riko heard a small gurgling noise from the back of Yoshiko’s throat, but she paid it no mind, withdrawing and thrusting in again, just as deep. Yohane moaned, shutting her eyes as Riko fucked her face ruthlessly. 

 

At that point, Riko was far beyond getting scared of hurting Yoshiko. In fact, she actually believed that what Yohane said before had to be right; perhaps, all along, she  _ had _ been wanting to let go, lose her inhibitions and do as she wished. 

 

That idea became even more solidified when Riko felt her cock pulsing heavily and her gut tightening. Her thrusts sped up, and Yohane grabbed Riko’s hips, bracing herself. Even when she was gagging from the impressive length of Riko’s shaft, Yoshiko was still sucking hard, amplifying Riko’s pleasure. “Y-Yocchan, this is perfect, this is perfectーugh...I can’t-!”

 

Riko exploded in Yoshiko’s mouth, able to feel her own seed surrounding her shaft. She buried herself as deep as she could and held Yohane’s head there, unable to keep thrusting as her orgasm swiftly crashed into her. She could still feel the soft pulsing of Yoshiko’s mouth as she sucked and swallowed skillfully, but Riko’s jizz quickly became more than Yoshiko could swallow, and it leaked out of her mouth, running down her chin and dripping onto the sheets.

 

The streams of come seemed to slow, and Riko pulled away, leaving Yoshiko to swallow the semen that remained in her mouth. Riko looked on, mesmerized, as Yoshiko finished up and licked her lips simply. Riko’s limbs felt heavy; Yoshiko must have felt the same way, because she flopped to the bed and pulled Riko down next to her. They snuggled up to each other, both of them satisfied and exhausted. 

 

Riko murmured, “Sorry about that.”

 

“Mm?” Yoshiko didn’t even open her eyes.

 

“If I was too rough...I’m not used to kinky things like that, y’know?”

 

“Give me a break, Lily,” Yoshiko groaned. “And that wasn’t even kinky! It wasn’t exactly vanilla, I guess, but you act like I asked you to tie me up and pee on me or something.”

 

“What?! Th-that’s gross! Don’t talk about stuff like that,” Riko sputtered. People actually  _ did _ that? Sexually? Or at all?! 

 

Her embarrassment made her an easy target. Yoshiko had opened her eyes by then, and was snickering at the deep, rosy blush on Riko’s cheeks. “You seem really defensive, Lily. Is there something you’d like to tell me?”

 

Riko could do nothing but bury her face in the pillows and scream. She really did get the pick of the litter when it came to girlfriends...


End file.
